


Footprints in the Sand

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die likes to spend his summer free time at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Footprints in the Sand

**Author's Note:**

> For the Evocative Fics Summer Challenge. Must include: water, a beach ball, and sunscreen  
> Inspiration: VNV Nation

The scent of sunscreen hung heavy in the air. To Die it smelled of coconut with a faint undertone of chemicals. The bottle called it Tropical Breeze. Some part of him wanted to laugh at that. He squirted some into his palms, rubbing them together and then started slathering it onto his skin. Someone had once told him that a tan was the enemy of the visual kei musician. The funny part was he actually looked damn good with a tan. But that just wasn’t the style, so he had to conform in at least a few ways for the sake of the band.

As he worked the sunscreen into his skin, he stared off into the distance, watching the waves lap at the sandy beach. Why he’d finally decided to come out here and risk people recognizing him was beyond his comprehension. But it just seemed like a good idea. There was a certain peace to the early morning with everything else a few hours behind him. Out here, he was Daisuke, not Die. Out here he was an average guy rather than a rockstar.

A soft smile spread across his lips as he stood up, tossing the sunscreen on his blanket and starting off down the beach, his hands in the pockets of his black swim trunks. A few gulls let out their cries from overhead, but for the most part, it was quiet. The noise of the city was behind him and the chatter of the few people here was lost to the sound of waves. He took in a deep breath, his feet stopping the forward movement. Just standing there for a moment, he let the feeling of this natural place wash over him.

After a little bit, he moved on, his feet sinking into the damp sand as he walked, leaving a trail of footprints behind him. They were slowly being washed away by the lapping of the waves. He paused as a beach ball rolled across the sand in front of him, a grin on his face as he kicked it back the way it’d come from, watching a kid wave to him in thanks before darting back over to his parents. Die’s eyes roamed over the people, maybe fifteen of them within sight, his mind wondering how long it would be before the beach became crowded again… how long it would be before he couldn’t be here anymore without the risk of being recognized being astronomical.

Casting the thoughts aside, he turned toward the water and started walking out into it. Water swirled around his legs, lapping and pulling, as though the ocean itself were begging him to come further in. The idle thought that he could just keep going swept over him, a tiny laugh bubbling up to the surface along with it. That would have been typical of Kyo and maybe even Toshiya, but it wasn’t something he’d expected to find in his own thoughts. The humor of it quickly overrode anything that was even remotely angst-ridden about it. Once he was waist-deep, he paused, once more closing his eyes and letting sensation overwhelm everything else.

Seaweed swirled around his legs and sand shifted beneath his toes. A tiny smile remained on his face while he just stood there, letting Mother Nature overwhelm him. It was almost twenty minutes before he reluctantly opened his eyes, watching the waves for a moment before diving right into one. He swam out for a ways and then headed back in, aiming for about where he figured his blanket to be. Each sweep of his arms was powerful, the water slicking over the sunscreen, giving him the oiled sheen of a professional beach-goer.

Pulling himself from the water, he squeezed the water from his red hair, heading up the beach to his things. More people had come while he was in the water, around a hundred people now wandering the stretch of beach. Silently Die pulled on a tank top and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. He rolled up his blanket and grabbed his sunscreen, tucking them under his arm as he made his way away from this once-peaceful spot.

The smallest of smiles still remained on his lips. He knew that while the time alone had been well worth it, he always longed to return to what he had in Tokyo. There he had a wonderful band, a caring family, and a gorgeous boyfriend. Tossing his things into his car, he dried off as well as he could and shoved his flipflops back on before slipping into the driver’s seat and reaching for his cell phone.

Flipping it open, he smiled down at the screen.

_Shinya_  
8:23am  
Woke up and you’re not here. Figured you hit the beach. Have fun.  <3 

He quickly thumbed out a reply message, a little gleam in his eyes.

_Hey, babe. I’ll be home in about an hour and a half. xoxo_

Sending the message, he tossed his phone on the passenger seat, buckling up and starting the car. He pulled out of the parking lot, his eyes brighter than they’d been since the last time he’d been out here. There was just something about summer that he adored. Rolling down the windows, he let out a laugh as his hair streamed out behind him. This… this was freedom.

**The End**  



End file.
